Ties That Bind - Part 1
"Ties That Bind"Decision Details - New Zealand Classification Data Base (October 21, 2016), retitled "Episode 11", is the first episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. It is a two Episode premiere, with the second part also named "Ties That Bind"Interview with Kevin Bruner - Video Game Awards 2016 (December 1, 2016). Both parts of the premiere will be released on December 20, 2016 for PC via Steam and the Telltale Store, for Playstation Network, for XBox Live Arcade and for iOS and Android.@telltalegames - Twitter (November 22, 2016) Summary When family is all you have left... how far will you go to protect it? Four years after society was ripped apart by undead hands, pockets of civilization emerge from the chaos. But at what cost? Can the living be trusted on this new frontier? As Javier, a young man determined to find the family taken from him, you meet a young girl who has experienced her own unimaginable loss. Her name is Clementine, and your fates are bound together in a story where every choice you make could be your last.Telltale Games - Official Website (November 22, 2016) Plot To be added In-Game Decisions • "Did you stay the night at the junkyard?" - 40% of players chose to stay the night at the junkyard. - 60% of players chose to head back out on the road. • "Did you shoot the driver or let him go?" - 47% of players chose to let the driver go. - 53% of players chose to shoot the driver. • "What was the aftermath of the shooting?" - 90.8% of players got locked up. - 9.2% of players were allowed to roam free. • "Who brought you to the junkyard?" - 60.6% of players went with Eleanor to the Junkyard. - 39.4% of players went with Tripp to the Junkyard. • "Did you escape with your family or stay with Clementine?" - 14.9% of players escaped with your family. - 85.1% of players stayed with Clementine. Credits *Javier García *Clementine *Kate García *Gabriel García *Mariana García *Kenny *Jane *Alvin Jr *Edith *David García *Hector García *Rafael García *Mrs. García *Tripp *Eleanor *Conrad *Francine *Eli *Max *Badger *Rufus *Lonnie Deaths *Rafael García (Alive and Zombified) *Mrs. García *Hector García *Eli *Residents of Wellington (Determinant) (If you stayed in Wellington) *Edith (Determinant) (If you stayed in Wellington) *Jane (Alive and Zombified,Determinant) ''(Determinant) (If you stayed with her) *Jane's Unborn child ''(Determinant) '' ''(If you stayed with Jane) *Kenny (Determinant) (If you left Wellington with him) *Mariana Garcia *Few unnamed members of The New Frontier Impacts * Depending on how you ended Season 2, Clementine will have a different wound. ** If you stayed with Kenny, Clem will have a scar above her right eyebrow ** If you stayed with Jane, Clem will have "AJ" branded on her right hand ** If you stayed at Wellington, Clem will have a bullet wound on her right cheek ** If you are Alone with AJ, Clem will lost her left ring finger Promotional Poster Trivia *First appearance of Javier García. *First appearance of Hector García. *First appearance of David García. *First appearance of Kate García. *First appearance of Eleanor. *First appearance of Tripp. *First appearance of Conrad. *First appearance of Francine. *First appearance of Max. *First (and last) appearance of Eli. *First (and last) appearance of Mrs. García. *First (and last) appearance of Rafael García. *Last appearance of Kenny. (Flashback) (If you left Wellington with him) *Last appearance of Jane. (Flashback) (If stayed with her) *Last appearence of Edith. (Flashback) (If stayed in Wellington) *This episode revealed that Jane is pregnant. *This is the first main story episode with multiple playable characters ** 400 Days had six playable characters, but it was a standalone DLC episode. ** There are two playable characters, Clementine and Javier Garcia. *This episode's name was revealed through its rating by the New Zealand Classification Data Base. *This season marks the first time that two episodes are released on the same day. **It's also the first time that one episode of the video game has been split up into two parts. References Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premieres Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes